CODE: WATCHMEN
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Rorschach Didn't die in the antarctic...Instead he was sent away...to a virtual world ruled by a demonic A.I.! Inspired by Madhat886!
1. Chapter 1

CODE: WATCHMEN

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **Rorschach Log: I have no idea how many days it's been since Manhattan sent me here. There's day but no night. Making telling time impossible.**

 **This world...looks so strange...And there's no taste or smell or heat...Where did he send me? How is a place like this even possible? Nothing but glowing towers and flying islands as far as the eye can see...**

…...

Jeremy Belpoise couldn't believe what he was seeing...Another human on lyoko!?

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Inspired by Madhat886, one of my favorite authors. I don't care for how he portrays my faith, but I still strongly recommend you read his stuff!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

CODE: WATCHMEN ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The lyoko warriors hadn't know what to expect when Jeremy called them up and told them there was a human on lyoko...but a man in a ragged trench coat wearing a mask covered with constantly-moving ink-blots, and a sandwich board with 'The end is nigh' written on it. had definitely not been on top of the list...

 _Am I in a circus?_ Thought Rorschach as he beheld the teenagers dressed as a geisha, ninja, cat, and princess standing before them. Both parties looked at each other confused...neither side knowing what they should say or do...

…...

 **Target acquired...**

Suddenly something was shot forth across time, space, and reality. Until it landed...

 **BOOM!**

"What was that!?" Shouted Odd. "Some sort of dimensional anomaly!" Shouted Jeremy from the control room. "Is it Xana?" Asked Yumi. Jeremy shook his head. "No...no towers are activated...this is something new." The lyoko warriors watched in horror as out of the nearby crater rose a fearsome mechanized colossus! While the teens shivered with fright...Rorschach actually smiled as he readied his weapons...

 _Finally, something I'm familiar with..._

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

CODE: WATCHMEN ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

After many minutes of intense fighting, the warriors(and Rorschach) hadn't made a dent in the towering mechanical Goliath!

While fighting; Rorschach observed the young teenagers as they fought...They had experience...but they seemed to treat the whole thing as a game more or less(honestly, who announces their attack to their opponent?)...In any case, none of their 'peculiar' attacks were working-

 **BOOM!**

ODD! Shouts Aileta, as an explosion sends her friend flying toward the edge. Quickly she uses her 'creativity' to make a wall to block his descent.

Seeing this; Rorschach gets the beginning of an idea...but he had to check on a couple things first.

He quickly takes Aileta aside and asks her for more details on her power and the mysterious ocean below...

…...

"Ready Jeremy?" Asks Aileta. "READY!" Shouts Jeremy as he activates a tower and gives it's power to Aileta.

Aileta gets on her knees and sings-

 **CRACK!**

The Robot looked down just in time to see the ground beneath him disintegrate, letting him fall into the digital sea.

For awhile, no one says anything...they just stare down at where the robot fell-

 **BOOM!**

A pillar of light shoots up from the sea, signaling the robots destruction. The Warriors cheer, Rorschach merely silently contemplates...

Odd hollers. L-Y-O-K-O W-A-R-R-I-O-R-S! That's the way you spell succe-

 **ZAP!**

At that moment, the warriors(including Jeremy) and Rorschach were teleported right out of the universe...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: The story continues in my 'Watch the Dip' story...**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
